


New Rom(e)ance

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Reyna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Breeding Kink, Collar, Domme!Reyna, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Master/Pet, Omega!Percy, Top!Reyna, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Omegas ought to be well-behaved, obedient and docile.So, basically the exact opposite of Percy Jackson. His behavior does not sit right with the Romans, because he doesn't behave the way he should as an omega.Reyna would disagree with that. She thinks that an omega shouldn't submit just because he's an omega facing an alpha. She thinks that alphas shouldearnan omega's submission. And she is very determined to earn Percy's submission.





	New Rom(e)ance

PJatO || Reynercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – New Rom(e)ance || Reynercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – New Rom(e)ance

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick-girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, collar, BDSM, pet-play, breeding kink

Main Pairings: Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: When fate brought Percy Jackson to New Rome, Reyna knew it had to be a sign. New Rome was to be led by an alpha and an omega. Her last co-praetor had refused her and now she was hopeful. Hopeful that Percy was meant to be not just a great hero, but also _hers_.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_New Rom(e)ance_

Percy Jackson was _spunky_. Mischievous. Loud-mouthed. Reckless. Stubborn. Defiant.

Or, in short: Everything a good omega should not be. It was painfully obvious that Percy Jackson was not a Roman omega; Roman omegas knew their place. Percy? Well, he knew where he saw his place. At the head of it all. In the lead, taking charge and saving the day.

All qualities a good Roman omega would never dare displaying. Roman omegas, over all the centuries, had always been the good little house-keepers. Sweet, docile things that said 'Yes, alpha' and were all too willing to obey. Roman alphas, always ones to be in charge, were pleased by that.

Well, most Roman alphas were. Reyna, personally, found herself rather bored by that. What good was submission if it only came because the other had never been taught anything else? Reyna wanted her omega to submit to her out of his own free will, because he deemed her worthy of his submission. She genuinely didn't understand the appeal in having an omega submit to her simply because they were an omega and she was an alpha. There should be _more_ to it.

And oh, oh, was she impressed by Percy Jackson. He wasn't just ridiculously pretty, with those silken, messy black hair that just looked far too tug-able for pulling the boy into kisses or pushing his head down to do _other_ things, those sea-green incredible eyes that Reyna yet had to count all the shades of green and blue that were in them, those long, long legs that seemed to go on forever, that toned torso with the impressive six-pack, those pink, kissable lips that always seemed to be tugged into a mischievous grin of sorts and not to forget that utterly perfect, heart-shaped butt of his. So yes, Percy Jackson was ridiculously pretty and Reyna was _by far_ not the only alpha to notice once the omega entered New Rome. It was when the boy opened his mouth that most alphas had started to sneer at him. The boy didn't back off from anyone, no matter if they were omega, beta or alpha, he openly argued with Octavian instead of bowing his head and obeying the alpha.

He had no sense of boundaries, of social norms and unspoken rules.

It had intrigued Reyna from the first moment she laid eyes on him. And that interest only grew the longer she got to know Percy. She ended up aiding the crew of the Argo II, putting her trust into this extraordinaire omega – and he did not disappoint. Percy was an omega, a fighter, a _hero_.

He was absolutely anything that Reyna could ever want from an omega. He was pure adventure and excitement and temptation. So stubborn and cheeky and strong-willed. Reyna knew it would be the highest honor to have this omega submit to her willingly. To tame the stubborn sea.

"Uh. So... I found a bronze-puppy in front of my door and I was wondering if it's from you?"

Reyna turned some, a slight grin on her lips as she took in the adorably confused omega. The war had been over for a year now and Reyna had gotten to know Percy rather well by now. Two weeks ago, Percy had moved to New Rome to start college. Reyna knew that this was her opportunity. The past year, they all had been so busy rebuilding and repairing and rekindling. Not to mention mourning their losses. It had neither been the time nor the place to think of courting; not to mention, she wanted to get to know her chosen omega beyond 'gorgeous and cheeky' first. Which she had, over the past year. They had become friends, all nine of them had become friends, but what she saw in Percy was the potential for far more than friendship. Still, even as Reyna's mind was made up months into the repairs, she knew it still wasn't time. Percy was living in New York and helping the repairs of Camp Half-Blood, while Reyna was living in New Rome and helping the repairs of Camp Jupiter. Now. Now was the time. Now that Percy was living in New Rome, now that the repairs were basically all done, now that she had the friendship, trust and respect of the omega.

"His name is Aes. I asked Leo to make him for you", confirmed Reyna gently. "You said you're missing Mrs. O'Leary, since you sent her with Jason so he could travel around faster during his mission to build the temples of the gods. I thought you might like the company. Do you...?"

Aurum and Argentum, the golden hound and the silver hound that Reyna owned, sat up straight as the omega entered their territory. They tilted their heads curiously, knowing their mistress cherished this one and that he was always welcomed here, both dogs having grown fond of Percy's presence over the past months too. Not to mention the pup he was carrying. A metal dog, just like them, but in pup-size and made of bronze. The awkward little thing whined in Percy's arms.

"He's adorable", mumbled Percy with a blush, caressing Aes' head. "Aes, huh? That's cute."

The puppy whined and pushed its head up against the caress. It was made of bronze but with the same red eyes as Aurum and Argentum. Smiling at his puppy, Percy lifted him up some to look him in the eyes. Another thing that Reyna had fallen for about Percy. Percy was... unorthodox when it came to pets. He owned a hellhound, who was currently carrying Jason Grace through the states on his promised mission of building temples for minor gods, and a skeleton cat, who was living with Percy's mom and stepfather in New York. Percy had taken to Aurum and Argentum too, in the past months. Most of the Seven took to staying over at the praetors' house whenever they had been in New Rome to help the Romans with rebuilding and more than once, Reyna had walked in on Percy playing with Aurum and Argentum whenever the omega was here. So since Percy was missing his own dog and his home and was feeling pretty lonely in his dorm room at college, Reyna had thought that a puppy might be the perfect first courting gift.

"How was your day?", asked Reyna curiously, motioning for him to join her on the couch.

Percy eagerly crawled onto the couch with her, sitting decidedly closer than was protocol between an unmated omega and an unmated alpha. He leaned into her warmth some, Aurum and Argentum adjusting to sit with their paws on Percy's calves. He smiled as he reached one hand out to caress both their heads gently, his other arm still curled around the pup on his chest.

"Exhausting. Annoying. Draining", muttered Percy, leaning against the backrest of the couch in a way that bared his neck temptingly. "It was pretty shitty, until I returned to my dorm and found this adorable little guy waiting for me eagerly. It was... nice, coming home to someone greeting me. I hadn't realized just how much I missed that. Which is pathetic, considering it's only been like two weeks now that I have been living here..."

"It's not pathetic", chided Reyna gently, reaching a hand out to caress Percy's cheek. "You're an omega who uprooted from his pack. You've barely had contact with anyone since classes started, because you're so busy with getting used to college. That's not healthy for an omega, regardless of how strong he is. Hence the pup. To make you feel less lonely and help you get settled."

"Thank you", smiled Percy softly, leaning into her touch. "You... You've been a great help since I moved here, you know? I mean, Frank and Hazel try too, but... they are..."

"So enthralled by their omega?", offered Reyna amused. "I _know_. I live with them."

That got her a laugh from Percy and she really loved that sound. After Leo had come back from the dead, Frank and Hazel had been tripping over each other in their eagerness to court Leo and ensure that the omega would never leave them again. The three were disgustingly cute.

"Yeah, that", confirmed Percy with a small smile. "And it gets kinda old real fast. All that lovey-dovey behavior... Anyway, thanks. For everything. Especially this cutie."

"You're... welcome", replied Reyna softly, hand slipping down from Percy's cheek to rest on his neck, making the omega shudder. "But... But he is not just a regular gift, Percy."

"He's a courting gift", hummed Percy, caressing Aes beneath his chin.

"...Yes?", nodded Reyna a bit surprised, eying the omega in front of her.

"What?", chuckled Percy as he raised his eyes to look at her with a crooked grin. "This is an automaton, a very detailed one with a lot of... thought and work put into. Sure, Leo made it and not you, but _you_ thought it up. And Leo might be a genius engineer and builder, but even he wouldn't be able to create something so magnificent within less than a week. Not to mention that he... has personality, which suggests a spark of life given from a god. Which means you must have asked Leo to build him... months ago. He's far too special to just be a random gift, Rey. I'm not an idiot."

"Venus", supplied Reyna, confusing Percy for a moment. "The goddess who put a spark of life in, even though Vulcan was very... displeased by her request. But it seems Lady Venus is very fond of you. And I know that you're not an idiot, Percy. You're very special. Which is why I'd like to court you. I wanted to do so for a while, but I also wanted to give both of us enough time to get to know each other and... for it to be the _right_ time. Now, we live in the same city and the rebuilding of the city is basically done, which means we would have the time and the proximity to go on dates. If that is something you might like. I like you very much, Percy. You're everything I want in a mate."

"I wouldn't be here if I were opposed to it, would I?", asked Percy a little amused.

"Please, as much as I enjoy your playfulness, please be serious for a second", requested Reyna.

Percy sobered up some, nodding slowly. "You're right, sorry. Yes, I want to go out with you. You were... one of my strongest pillars in the past months, Rey. I know I can rely on you. You're strong and impressive and you're not so stuck-up like nearly all Roman alphas are, which is nice. I'm used to alphas growing impatient with me, thinking I should mind my place, thinking that I'm out of line for having my own damn mind. You're always... interested in what I have to say, you respect my choices. You stood up for me becoming praetor, even though I'm an omega. I feel... valued by you. And that's... that's very important for me. This little guy? Final tipping point, really. Because damn, that is the most thoughtful and adorable and amazing courting gift I could ever imagine."

"So you will allow me to court you?", whispered Reyna with a smile, slowly leaning in.

Percy grinned as he met her half-way for a very brief, innocent peck. "Yes, alpha."

/break\

Gifts got less expensive but no less thoughtful. Blue-dyed chocolate and roses. Cute stuffed toys. Comfortable, fluffy clothes when Percy was near his heat and Reyna knew he'd need something comfortable and something good for nest-building. One time, she even cleared his schedule for him because she noticed he was growing antsy and depressed from missing his parents so he could go to New York for a weekend. And even though Reyna insisted on paying for most dates, there were still enough where she allowed the stubborn omega to pay for them too.

Sealing the deal came nearly natural to them both and to all of their friends around them. Absolutely no one was surprised when Percy showed up with a mate-mark on his neck, showing it off proudly.

But when, a month later, Percy showed off his sapphire-blue collar just as proudly, there was more than just surprise all over New Rome. That any alpha had managed to force this stubborn, bratty omega into submission?! Oh, what a proof of strength from their praetor, indeed!

Percy scoffed at it but he didn't have half a mind to correct or argue with them. His alpha didn't need to _force_ him into submission. She had earned his submission. By being patient, understanding, kind, gentle and yet still firm. She knew when Percy needed her to take charge and be his alpha, but she also knew when he needed the space and freedom. She didn't control his _life_ , she controlled him in the bedroom, yes, when they both wanted it. She _respected_ him and thus, she deserved his respect. Unlike those backward alphas who thought omegas should obey just because they were omegas. No. Percy wore his alpha's collar with pride, even though Reyna had told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public – many alphas insisted on that, on showing their claim publicly – but that only made Percy want to wear it. To rub it into those other alphas' faces.

Not to mention, it had been a slow process. The courting, the dating, the making out. The mating, the sex and then the submission. Step by step. They started slow, worked their way up. They made sure to be on the same page on their kinks, on what they expected from each other. It was perfect.

Reyna was perfect.

Not only was the Latina breathtakingly beautiful, with her pitch-black eyes and her long black hair framing her body like the dark aura of a goddess. Curves at all the right places, not just the soft ones of a woman with her impressive rack and her hips, but also the curves of training for years. No, Reyna was so brilliant, she seemed to understand Percy so well. She knew exactly what Percy needed when. And she was _so good_ at accepting what he needed.

"How have my boys been while I was gone?", asked Reyna as she entered the house.

She only paused for a moment when Aurum and Argentum weren't the only ones to greet her at the door. She smiled gently, caressing first her two metal hounds and then her precious omega, ruffling his hair affectionately. He loved her for it. When she had first given him the collar, because it _was_ a very old tradition to Romans, she had even told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public. Yet Percy wore it with pride. And... he wore it for more reasons than that. He had been afraid at first, felt like a freak or like he was betraying all that he stood for when he accepted it and asked for more. After all, he was always posing as the strong leader, the unbending omega. Reyna was the one to assure him that just because he was a strong omega didn't mean he shouldn't get to submit and lean onto his alpha. She also had made it abundantly clear that he needed to be honest with her, about what he wanted, and she needed to be able to be honest with him. So when he had asked her, hunched over, making himself look smaller, awkwardness and nervousness rolling off of him in waves, if she would be opposed to pet-play and her only reaction had been a gentle reassuring smile and the promise to give it a try, he had been overwhelmed. They had done some role-play before then and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. The wars, especially Tartarus, had left their scars on Percy's soul and sometimes, he just wanted to _forget_. Forget that he was Percy Jackson, forget that he had indeed forgotten who he was, forget the wars and Tartarus and the six months of homelessness and memory-loss, forget all the losses he had endured over the years, forget the abuse from his first stepfather and bullies and monsters. After the first couple of more playful role-play, Percy had started to read into it, had started to fantasize into that direction. And he had found that he really enjoyed playing her puppy. It allowed him to detach himself from, well, himself. Though he only requested it when he was feeling very overwhelmed by something, or in times where his nightmares and PTSD were acting up badly. Today, he had a run in with a kid who was in awe and stared at Percy like some hero, telling him how he wanted to be just like Percy. Percy _hated_ that. That kids aspired to have a life like him. That young, impressionable demigods thought that being a hero was glamorous and shiny and awesome. It wasn't. Your friends die, you go through pain and hardships and there is loss all around. All Percy had wanted was to curl together somewhere safe, so he had returned home and decided to wait for his alpha to make him feel better.

"How's my most precious puppy?", purred Reyna teasingly, tilting Percy's head up.

Percy whined softly as he pushed up into her hand. Chuckling, Reyna led the way to the living room after kicking off her shoes and shedding her jacket. She got comfortable on the couch and placed the large, fluffy pillow next to her on the ground, patting it. Percy eagerly curled together on it, resting his cheek against her leg. She curled her fingers into his hair and started playing with it, while Aurum and Argentum laid down on either side of Percy, protective of their 'pack member'. Aes yelped high-pitched before crawling into the space between Percy's legs and his arms, curling together like the happy pup he was. Reyna smiled amused down at the puppy-pile at her feet.

"Good omega", praised Reyna gently, caressing Percy behind the ear. "You're such a good dog mommy, Percy. Your pup adores you so much, my precious. You're such a good puppy, Percy."

Percy sighed contently as he went basically slack under her caress and her praise. He hugged Aes closer, prompting his pup to whine happily and lick his hand a little. Honestly, he had kind of started seeing Aes as his pup. For now, it was a good substitute, because personally he thought he was a bit too young for cubs of his own just now. For the next couple of hours did they just stay contently together on the couch like that, with Reyna caressing him and praising him every now and again while Percy just sat there and basked in it all, content to be Reyna's 'good boy'.

"Come, Percy, time for my little bitch to be more than just a good boy", purred Reyna.

Percy's breath hitched. Being a 'good boy' was only part of his role. He wasn't just a puppy, he was the pup's mommy and he was Reyna's personal little bitch. It only added to the illusion of not being Percy Jackson. He eagerly made his way to their bedroom on all four, hastily shedding his clothes and crawling onto the bed to sit on all four, with his butt raised high in invitation. It was his favorite kind of sex, when he played Reyna's bitch and she would pretend to breed him. Both knew it was only part of the game, since he was on contraceptives and both agreed to still wait with the babies.

"Oh, such a good omega, presenting yourself like that for breeding", purred Reyna pleased.

Every single praise from her made him shudder in pure pleasure. He could feel himself already growing wet, hole clenching hungrily on nothing. He gasped strangled as two fingers slipped into his hole, scissoring him fast and good. Percy howled out, whining gently for her attention.

"Is my little bitch that eager?", taunted Reyna playfully, earning herself another whine.

Laughing a bit amused, Reyna pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her impressive, hard alpha-cock. As she eased her way in, she wrapped her fingers around his already leaking cock, gently caressing it and jerking him off very slowly, in a stark contrast to her hard, vigorous fucking.

"Such an eager little bitch", whispered Reyna into his ear, licking it and catching the earlobe between her teeth. "Want to be a good little puppy? Want to be bred nicely, mh? Like a good bitch?"

Percy whined pleadingly, baring his neck for his alpha and that was _it_. She bit down, right above the mate-mark she had left there months ago, biting down hard while her knot swelled up inside of Percy to lock them together. Percy came with a broken whimper on his lips, collapsing beneath her. She carefully maneuvered them to lay side by side, Percy's back against her chest.

"Good omega", praised Reyna lovingly. "Such a good little puppy."

"Thanks, Rey", panted Percy, angling himself to bare his neck to her again.

"Okay", nodded Reyna slowly. "So... Want to talk about it, Perce?"

She was running her fingers along Percy's torso, playing a bit with his nipples and tracing his torso while he leaned into the touch greedily. "I'd... I'd rather not. Can we just cuddle for now?"

"Anything you want, mi amor", assured Reyna as she kissed him. "Anything you need."

Percy had a soft smile on his lips as he drifted off, because he knew those words to be true.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was an insane amount of fun. Honestly, out of all the PJatO characters there are, Nico and Reyna are the ones that seem the most like a born dom and domme to me.
> 
> Next up in this series is Apollo! Or: How Percy becoming a god prevents the Trials of Apollo from happening :D


End file.
